faeryqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyxie Seawood
The Seawood Sisters In the beginning... Nyxie Melinda Seawood is a Metamorphamagus witch. Nyxie and her sisters Teal and Romy are triplets. The girls were born on the shore of an inhabited island in Loch Broom to Murdoch Taggart and Alice Rebecca Willoghby, a couple of teenagers from Ullapool. As infants the sisters were left with, a better word being found by a woman from a local care home. They were drifting along the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, floating on sea wood along the Summer Isles. They were spotted, and subsequently named Romy, Nyxie, and Teal by the women of the Muggle Care Home near where they had been found. They are the Seawood sisters. The girls precise date of birth, and blood status remains unknown. Being triplets the girls all share similar features. Romy and, Nyxie are the mirror image of one another. Matching green eyes, and at one time the same long dark brown hair, Teal was born with deep red hair, and much more stunning green eyes. As a set of three one sister was always left out, seeing that Romy, and Nyxie were the most alike Teal settled on being the odd one out, she took on the role as eldest sister. The girls lived on a small island called Tanera Mòr for seven years. Teal, and Nyxie secretly spoke of what adoption would really be like, Romy was happiest with idea of "aging out", and living on their own. Sometime before their eighth year as orphans a couple by the name of Rose Evergreen, and Hayden Werner adopted them. As a family they had been living happily in Canada for about three years when the girls began to display their natural magical abilities. Hayden, and Rose were quite oblivious at first, The girls were using very little magic, and would only ever use it in front of one another. Hayden, and Rose would not have been bothered at all if the girls had magic or not. Rose and Hayden were also born magical children but they did not display the fact for out of pure choice, seeing it a cutting corners. The family returned from the island of Newfoundland to an area much closer to the girls original home nearer to Tanera Mòr, moving to Portree before they were 10. Rose needed to be near her mother Constance, after the death of her father Eluf. Hayden entertained ideas of Salem, and Hogwarts as it was near time for the girls to begin their schooling. After so many years together, the girls Metamorph abilities were confirmation they were witches, and they encouraged Hayden's ideas with endless questions. During the celebration of what the family deemed the girls 11th birthday, a Hogwarts staff member arrived, he explained that the girls were magical children, and eligible to attend Hogwarts. They had been experimenting with magic for the last four years or so, the girls each took a liking to Potions very early on. Romy and Teal were over joyed with this news of Hogwarts, while Nyxie's brand of enthusiasm was well below expectations. Upon arrival, all three sisters were sorted into Hufflepuff. They have personalities that differ in very, very distinct ways, and may have been better suited in other houses, but the desire to be close landed them together. Their first year was very not memorable. Romy, and Teal ended up finding a deeper love of Potions where Nyxie thrived in Herbology. In their third year while taking Divination Romy found she may have some skill as a Crystal-gazer. The following year Nyxie and Teal took Care of Magical Creatures, animals have always been Nyxie's passion. She refers to herself as a creature of habit being the type to retreat to nature in times of crisis. In their Fifth year, Teal waits to see where she will shine most. Romy thought it would be Ancient Runes, Nyxie was fairly certain it would be Healing but she worried that Teal would suffer a nervous breakdown if she didn't figure it out. Graduates of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Alumnae to be exact. The girls have each taken their own path in life. Romy, unbeknownst to her sisters has been highly influenced by, and greatly admires what she knows of both the untouchable Rebekka Kaiser, and the ever mysterious Shadow. Nyxie, as predictable as ever, is making her place in her beloved world of creatures. Teal, following her idols Genevieve Bellefleur and Estella Tyrrell has offered her skills to the Ministry. Teal was successful in her endeavor and was employed by Minister Tyrrell. She was placed in the Department of Magical Transportation as the Head of the Floo Network Authority. She had taken the job with ulterior motives but still takes pride in the opportunity. Nyxie was successful as well and worked as an Animal Health Advisor. Romy, as desired, has kept her whereabouts mostly unknown, refusing to keep in contact with her sisters who rarely saw or spoke to her in-person since graduation. Romy was steadily becoming a threat to all the girl's lives no longer just her own. It was fine when it was the three of them, their pack. When Romy's antics began to harm any sort of life Teal could have that did not involve her sister's. Romy became insanely jealous. Getting involved in her shenanigans was a misstep and my fault. Teal finding out Romy had been impersonating her at the Ministry was not my fault. When Teal abandoned her own life to pursue Romy, Nyxie sold their place at Magus Diaetam and moved permanently to Romania. She succeeded in her career countless times over going from a Health Advisor at the local Dragon Sanctuary to being the Department Head for Romania's Beast Division. She was "temporarily detained" in Romania by her Ministry colleagues from the Auror Office because both of her sisters were running around the world causing chaos. Like the wild wolves they once were. Family Info RoseMarie (or Rose) and Hayden are the only mother and father the girls have ever had. Fully aware that Rose and Hayden are not their biological parents since the seven years of their lives spent as orphans. Only Nyxie and Teal occasionally refer to Rose and Hayden as 'mum and dad' in conversation. RoseMarie Evergreen is a very tenacious and quite free spirited Muggle-born witch, she is very much like both Romy and Teal. Romy and Teal unknowingly took away from Rose the willingness to speak their minds and do as they want, when they want. As well as the stubborn determination that coincides with tenacious behaviour. Hayden Werner the loyal, and the very intellectual Muggle Professor, and part-Veela Wizard, he is laid back and cautious. He is very much like both Nyxie and Teal, being on the more reserved side and a deep thinker. Nyxie was often at his side, along with Teal on the other falling asleep to his reading of sonnets or lectures. Romy and Teal are Nyxie's sisters, the girls are triplets who have a bad habit of impersonating one another, too perfectly. Nyxie has always been closer to her sister Romy than she is to her sister Teal. She worries more for the them being so distant, and makes mistakes when trying to think for them. Romy Seawood is technically the middle sister, after Nyxie, and before Teal. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Romy's wildness comes from the fact that she never got the attention she wanted, except from Nyxie. She was always looked over, forgotten. Romy is seen as they youngest because she is reckless and immature. Teal Seawood is technically the youngest sister, she was born after both Nyxie, and then Romy. Since the girls spent most of their youth in a Muggle Care Home they do not know this. Teal's strict no-nonsense demeanor comes from Professor Hayden Werner. She has always been enamored with the glamour of professionalism, and the respect it commands. She wanted to be a Professor like him until she learned about a female Minister for Magic |} Background Personality Chronologically the eldest of the Seawood triplets, as the middle child Nyxie became the dark, brooding, poetic one. She consistently cuts off the majority of her hair because she feels it is dead weight. What does she need long hair for? She carries the burden of her sisters, the responsibilities that Romy shrugged off, and Teal tries to shoulder as well. A peculiar fact about Nyxie is that she hates human contact, when imitating her sisters she must endure. Nyxie is the sensitive type, but she is also very strong. She may fall down but she will always get back up, and try again. She is known to be both very determined, and relentless. - Nyxie during a conversation with Romy and Teal about their birth parents. Appearance Possessions Beech Wood Wand :Silver black diamond triple_heart ring :Nyxie's Muggle clothing |} Abilities Herbology/Potions/CoMC - Nyxie is a Metamorphmagus, she can alter her appearance at will. Due to her love of the outdoors Nyxie is also a tad better at recognizing ingredients then she is at brewing. She is and always was the best with Animals, therefore she is the best with CoMC, Nyxie chose this subject as her optional class. She has always been enthralled with nature and the creatures that dwell there. Spell List Relationships Whereabouts :Nyxies lives permanently in Romania Hanging out with Teal at her apartment Category:Character